The Art Of Being Engaged
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Due to society's rules Anna couldn't show her true feelings for Kristoff until her 18th birthday. Finally the day has come and they can marry if the feelings are mutual. But it arrived with a dark cloud, Anna finds herself engaged to the last person on earth she wants to marry.
1. 1) Coming of Age

_"Congratulations_!" Anna was sick of hearing that word. She wasn't excited about the events going on in her life. In fact she detested them.

All of her parents friends and many of her own were there celebrating the news. All their fancy dresses, suits, pearls, jewels, cigars and perfumed body's blurred into a colored mosaic around her. Their voices all blended together and were just one unintelligible murmur.

Anna's eyes shifted across the room to the lone figure that stood out. Her lifelong friend, a blonde man with broad shoulders who she had always seen as sturdy and handsome was here too. He was wearing the same bleak expression she had been most of the day. It appears he is no more thrilled about the news than she is. He was attempting to make small talk with Anna's older sister, Elsa. He wasn't great at interacting with people. In fact, most of his and Anna's conversations consisted on Anna talking. He just adds comments every so often and laughs.  
Anna had been looking forward to her 18th birthday since she had hit her teenage years and began to form feelings for her friend, Kristoff. Because on her 18th birthday, should Kristoff have felt the same for her, they were free to marry. An idea she had played over and over again in her mind.

Social rules forbid them from being together or revealing romantic feelings until they have come to age, because of the class differences.

Despite the fact her family had noble name, she wanted to earn her own money for her dreams. She'd saved up money from working at the castle as an aid to the royal brothers for three years. She had enough for a nice dress and a little extra. Kristoff had been working in the mountains for most of his life and often told Anna of the money he'd been saving up for a special reason. She could only have hoped it was for a ring for her and a home for them. And he would have asked tonight if that was the case.

Only someone threw a wrench into the plans.

She wasn't getting engaged to Kristoff on the evening of her coming of age birthday, there was no perfect little ring or trinket from Kristoff at all. There was only a huge gathering of people in her family's home, an envelope bearing the royal and a note saying that Anna was now engaged to the youngest prince, Hans.

* * *

_**So guys, here is my newest story prop. Let me know what you think! I feel like it might be fun! I'll be updating when I can if you all deem it worthy! Thanks for reading! **_

_**RAWR**_


	2. Take Me To The Meadow

Oh, Anna put on a smile would you?!" Anna's mother chided as she fluffed Anna's bangs and straightened the front of her dress. "You look like you ate a batch of sour fruit! Do you know how what other girls would give to be in your position?"

"Well let them have it!" Anna stomped, pulling out from her mother's reach.

"Do not let me EVER hear those words come out of your mouth again!" Her mother's were suddenly sharp.

Since it was confirmed that Prince Hans was on his way to the house, Anna's mother had forced her upstairs to do some last minute primping.

With every fiber of Anna's being she wished to not be in this room. In this house. In this town even. She wanted to be in the meadow that she had deemed Kristoff and her own. The meadow where they had so many times stolen away too when they would want some peace and quiet. The meadow where no talk of outside world was allowed. Only happy thoughts and words. The meadow where she had first come across Kristoff when they were small children. The meadow where she first realized she was in love with her blonde headed companion. She had played out so many scenarios of their future together involving that meadow.

Anna felt tears welling in her eyes as her throat tightened.

"Oh no, don't start crying. You'll ruin your face." Anna's mother was suddenly blotting her daughter's eyes with a tissue. "Look, you're already flushed."

"Mom this isn't fair."

Anna's mother pulled back and gave her daughter a stern look. "Fair? Anna you will never want for anything. Out of all the women in this kingdom, a prince chose you! Now I know you have some sort of attachment to Christopher-"

"Kristoff! Mother his name is Kristoff!" Anna knew that her mother didn't care for Kristoff, but she had at least been kind enough to never directly say it. Instead she would have some kind of comment about Anna could be spending her time doing more ladylike things rather than running off with him at every given opportunity.

"Fine, Kristoff." Her mother conceded, "I know you have some form of fondness or attachment to him, but Anna this is reality. You have a prince who is wanting to marry you. A PRINCE, Anna. One who, mind you, is due to show up at any given moment here!"

"Well I didn't invite him! I hardly even know him!" Anna shoved her hand into her bangs, destroying the work her mother had just done.

A soft knock interrupted their dispute.

"Who is it?" Her mother answered before she could.

"Elsa." Anna's elder sister gingerly pushed the door open. "I'm sorry to disturb, but there is some kind of issue down stairs and mother you know Prince Hans could be here at-"

"Of course! Anna smile and follow me."

"Actually mother, I was hoping to get a moment alone with Anna. Just for sister to sister conversation." Elsa was always the calm between Anna's hotheadedness and their mother's views. She always intervened and was able to calm the situation no matter what it was.

"Very well." Their mother gave one last stern look at Anna then fled the room to handle whatever was happening at the party.

"Elsa!" Anna was ready to cry once more.

"Shh, don't cry. I wanted to give you my present before the night is over." The corner of Elsa's mouth twisted into a smile.

"I don't think I can handle any more presents." Anna half laughed for her sister's sake. If anyone knew how hard to this was going to be on Anna, it would be Elsa.

"Oh, I'll think you'll like mine." Elsa stepped over to the door and made a waving motion with her hand, then she grabbed someone's elbow and pulled them into the doorway.

Anna saw his shadow before she saw him. Her heart squeezed in disbelief when a tall blonde head of hair appeared in her doorway.

Anna couldn't stop the gasp before it left her lips.

"Now, listen carefully," Elsa pulled her sister close so she could whisper instructions, "Go through my room, down the tree by the balcony and be home before sunrise. I can only convince mother your nerves have made you sick for so long."

"Oh Elsa!" Anna engulfed her sister in a tight hug.

"See? I knew you would like my present. Now go before a royal carriage arrives and mother drags you back downstairs."

Anna's eyes shifted over to the quiet Kristoff who seemed a bit out of place. Emotional situations were not his area of expertise.

"Lets go!" Suddenly Anna was dragging Kristoff down the hall and towards her sister's room.

* * *

"I don't even know how this happened!" Anna commented as Kristoff helped her out of his cart.

"Anna you worked at the palace. With the princes. One of them was bound to notice you." Kristoff laughed at Anna's apparent distaste.

"I don't find it fair. I don't want to marry because some pompous puffer coat just because he decides I am the fair maiden to fit into his ideal world." Anna puffed her chest as they walked down the narrow wooded path, as if to emphasize her point.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you are the only girl that would be having this reaction."

"Well, let all the other girls have him!"

"Why don't you want to marry him again?"

"I wanna marry for love. Not because someone thinks I'm a good enough trinket." Anna picked up her pace and burst into the mouth of the meadow, leaving the horrid thoughts of marrying Hans outside of it.

She spun in the open area and took several deep breaths of the meadow air. She did a couple of twirls before stopping to smile back at her partner. He had finally fully entered the meadow. The moonlight revealed the small smile that was present on his face.

"It's just so perfect here!" Anna exclaimed as she fell onto her bottom on the dewy grass.

Kristoff joined her within a minute. Both sat in silence, Anna star gazing and Kristoff watching the wind gently toss the weeds of the meadow.

Not being one to bear silence for long, Anna launched into a conversation, "I really think I would live here if I could. The meadow is just...perfect."

She explained with great detail how she would build a little cottage and all her future children would run rampant and free. She would only go into town if she absolutely had too. The only detail she left out is that in all of this, Kristoff was with her.

"What about you Kristoff? Where would you live if you could live ANYWHERE in the world?"

He didn't answer immediately, which caused Anna to glance over towards him. "I don't know," He kept his eyes fixed forward, "I guess the meadow is a good enough place."

Anna elbowed him playfully and laughed, "_I guess the meadow is good enough_," She mocked his voice, "Copy cat. Do you remember when we first met here?"

"I do. Who knew that 11 years later we would still be here, back in the same spot."

"I'm glad." Anna sighed, "Who else would I have to drag around with me and get into trouble?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More soon! Share your thoughts!**

**RAWR**


End file.
